Luxury Scort
by Lidia Medeiros
Summary: For the first time in his life, Nathan King resolves to hire an escort to spend the night with him. He just had no idea that this lady fair would completely turn your world upside down. Kate is beautiful, blonde and her body is stunning. The first client that had as its escort was nothing more and nothing less than the CEO King industries. She just didn't know him as well as provi


Kate

I was born in New Jersey. I am the daughter of father unknown. My mother is a prostitute. My name? Katherine Watson. I have 17 years. My mom says that I am the daughter of a client of hers who simply disappeared from the map. So he probably doesn't even know I exist. We lived in New Jersey until I was nine years old. We came to New York so that my mother could get high social class clients. Namely, executives, lawyers, among others. And she did it. No wonder we live in one of the best neighborhoods. And study in a great school. I grew up in the midst of these customers, because my mother always answered the phone in the apartment where we live. With the time MOM starts to lose customers who have. After all this aging. Is no longer a girl of 21 years. Today she is 41 years. But it's still quite pretty and well cared for. With the loss of customers. We couldn't keep us more in the apartment where we were living on the Upper West Side. And I would have to leave school because tuition Collegiate were high.

I'm in the last year of high school. Finally. And my mother wants me to go to College. But I still can't decide which course do in college. Now my mom wants me to be escort. Just like her, so that we can maintain our standard of living. It's not what I dreamed for me. But I had to obey it. After all if I'm living well and alive even today is why she gave me that. My mother always plays in my face that I owe it all to her. She slept with several men because of me. Why was I born. But I had no fault to be born. We are at the end of the summer and will begin classes. My mother insisted so much in this story that I ended up agreeing to do those damn pictures for a luxury escort site. I spent the whole day taking pictures of lingerie. Little comfortable with a photographer who almost ate me with your eyes. Despite my 17 years. I had a woman's body. And drew attention wherever she went. Even more being blonde and blue-eyed. I was told that the site didn't show face. Great! So don't run the risk of someone from the school to recognize me. Two days ago that the photos were taken. Today will be in the air, my mother had a fake ID. She's Kate Mills and of legal age. And I'm not happy to get into the same profession that my mother. After many calls and none of them scored nothing. I decided to lie down. And that's when the blessed phone rang, I looked at the display and were already 11:0 pm. Who could be a time like this.

-Hello. -My voice was a little sleepy.

-Hello good evening. -The voice on the other end is hot, sexy and caught my eye.

-Good night.

-Is Kate Mills? – He asked.

– Yes, who would? -Answered.

– I'm Nathan King and would like to retain your services. This free now?

– Now? -I looked at the clock and saw my mother come suddenly into the room. She did that for me. – Yes I'm free.

-Where can I get it? Or you come up to my hotel?

-I'm coming to you. Give me your address, please. – I took a pad of paper.

– The address is 700 5th Avenue, on the corner of 55th St., at The Peninsula New York.

Ok – noted. I'm near. Within 30 minutes I'm going to be there, you pay my cab?

– Yes. Can come. Upon arriving to the reception piece for call by Nathan King.

Ok – bye. – Jumped out of bed. And my mother went to get one of his dresses, brought a red and a pair of heels, stockings 7/8 and a corset. -Mom I'm not wearing it.

– That is, go with the corset and stockings. You have thong? – She really needed to ask me that?

– I Have.

Ok – so get dressed fast. Is your first client and must not be late. -She talked about rushing me. Dress black corset with red details, I put my socks 7/8, the garter belt and panties. -Here take. – My mother threw her long coat and black so I dressed. – Vista. Just go with it and the coat, so you won't need all that later. Put the heels that gave you last Christmas. That stiletto heel. – Put it, I had already used a few times, but only indoors, it was different. -Take. Here this. Money 911, his identity and personal hygiene items, condoms, etc. – I got the perfume purse, and exits. A cab was already stopped in front of our apartment. It was my first account and I didn't even know how to behave when I got there. Less than 20 minutes after I was already in front of The Peninsula-New York, was a 23-storey building, I hope they're not doing a lot of questions, I paid the taxi and walked in. I walked up to the front desk and realized that everybody was looking at me.

-Good evening, please, Mr. Nathan King. -I told the receptionist.

– One minute Miss. – She answered and dialed a number. -Good evening Mr. King, there's a lady at the reception waiting for you. -She took the earphones and spoke. -What's your name?

-Kate Mills. –Answered

– Mr. King is Miss Kate Mills. Ok. Good night. -She hung up. -Miss Mills, the elevators are down the Hall on your left, there will be a wizard in the elevator, ask him to take Mr. King's suite. -Smiles and drove me to the elevator. When you arrive in the elevators there was a boy.

-Good evening, please take me to Mr. King's suite. – Said smiling sheepishly.

-Good evening, Miss, please, come in. -I entered the elevator and up, looked in the mirror and everything was fine, there was too much makeup, but at least I was well dressed. The elevator stopped. -Here we are, coming out of the elevator on your left is the suite of Mr. King. Have a good evening. -Smiles and exits the elevator going to the left, shook the Bell, and the door opened. Was with his head down, looking at my shoes, is a my mania. I raised my eyes slowly to run into a pair of blue eyes like sky, a man of about 30 years, tall, dark hair. He was wearing a black suit. Should be someone important after all your suite was on the cover.

-Good night. -Finally managed to speak, after admire so much.

-Good night. – His voice is deep, it's music to my ears. -Between. – He pulled away a little of the door giving me ticket to enter. I smiled and walked in. He closed the door and turned around, we were face to face.

– Nice to meet you, I'm Kate Mills. – I reached out to greet him.

– It's my pleasure, I'm Nathan King. – And he held my hand, or simply pretended not to see her. Lowered it completely unfunny. He passed by me, except for the tie. -Would you like a drink? -Spoke while driving to what seems to me to be a bar, now he had taken the tie and played on the armchair.

– No thanks. Don't drink.

-No water? -I looked at him that now he was holding a glass of whiskey.

– Water I can accept. -Smile, and he took a bottle of water from the fridge. Came to where I was and gave me the bottle. – Thank You. – I was still standing by the door. I grabbed the bottle, I opened it and took a SIP of water. My throat was dry. He was a handsome man. No need to hire an escort.

– You still haven't told me how much. – He said while drinking a SIP of his Scotch.

-Charge by the hour. – Answered looking around me. The luxury suite is decorated in a contemporary style and classic at the same time.

-Value?

-$ 150.

– And how much to spend the night here? "He really wanted to spend the night with me?

-1500 dollars. -I answered without thinking.

– Ok. Closed. Now you can relax and sit there on that couch, where we can talk calmly. No need to worry about the time.

-I can make a quick call?

– Of Course.

– Where is the toilet? -He pointed to a small corridor.

– The first door on the left.

– Thank You. -I walked up there, took the phone from her purse, went into the bathroom and I was surprised with the size, should have the size of my room, I looked around and remembered I had to call. -Hello mother? I just wanted to let you know that spend the night ok. -I put the phone on silent, and kept it in her purse, just refreshed the lipstick. Exits the bathroom back into the room. He was still there. – Sorry. – I spoke with a half smile, he had already taken off the suit.

– No problem. I just got back from a business meeting and it's almost midnight, I'm taking a shower. I would like to take a shower with me? -He started to unbutton his shirt, desafivelou the belt and removed his shoes, leaving them there even played in the living room. Approached me and grabbed me by the waist, making me go against your chest. – Let's say you take a warm bath with me. -Spoke so close to my mouth, I could feel his breath of whisky, with the mixture of a woody scent, didn't know a lot of perfume, but I knew that was a ck no doubt. A man smells clean. He didn't need a bath, in my opinion. But if he wanted to, that's fine by me.

– Yes. – Answered looking him in the eye.

-Great. Let's go. – He turned me on and made me walk towards a door at the end of the short hallway. – This is my room. -Spoke while opened the door put me inside, walked around the front of him and he slapped my ass. And I let out a little cry by surprise. -Take off your clothes, I'm waiting for you in the bathroom. I'm going to fill the tub in the meantime. – I Assented. He left leaving me all alone in your room. I took the jacket, put it on the Chair next to the Windows. I sat on the bed, and took off my shoes after the garter belt, stockings and the corset. – I'm waiting. – Heard him say.

-I'm on my way. – Told nervous. Wouldn't naked until then. I wore my jacket again and went to the bathroom, knocked lightly on the door and entered. He was already immersed in the bath full of foam.

-Still don't take your clothes off? – He asked, raising an eyebrow.

– Yes I took, I just didn't want to come down here with nothing.

-All right. Come. Can enter. -He smiled. There was another glass of whiskey on the side of the tub. I smiled and took his jacket, hung it on a coat hanger behind the door. And I get into the bathtub sitting in front of you, away from him. He looked at me as if I were to eat me with your eyes. -Are you afraid of me?

– Do Not.

-So why don't you come closer? – I smiled and moved running beside. The bathtub was large enough to fit two of us side by side and still have space between us. I felt his hand groping my thigh, caressing her underwater. – Tell me what you do? – Nathan asked as her hand caressed my thigh. And my intimate part.

-What do you mean?

-What are you doing in bed?

– Everything. -Answered.

-Kiss on the mouth?

– Do Not.

– Then you don't do anything. What else do you do?

-That's all, kissing is too intimate.

-So you wouldn't have a problem if I wanted to fuck her from behind?

– I don't understand.

– I'm talking about anal sex Miss Mills. – Felt warm blood on my face. I should this flushed red. Ok then he's taking heavy.

-I think not. Depends On.

-Depends on what? "He looked at me.

-Your size. And girth. -Answered. Trying to disguise my apprehension.

-I Understand. I'm small. Can be sure of that. -He smiled and came at me, the water rose more, and he kissed my neck. -Let's get out of here. -He stood up and pulled me. His erection was visible and he was not small, I could tell that there was at least a 24 cm long and very thick.

He got out of the tub, grabbed a robe and wore it. Bring a bathrobe and helped me dress. He took me in his lap and took me to the room.

-Welcome back to my room. – He said smile, while I put on my feet. -Kate do you have a problem about being tied up? -I looked up. Because my look was in his chest wet, covered by the robe. He wanted to tie me up? I looked into his eyes. He should have 1.85 tall, even with heels, I wouldn't go getting your size. Mouth small, tapered nose, face strong and striking.

-Not that I know of. -Answered. And he looked at me with eyes full of desire.

-Great. -Spoke and was soon opening my robe, and I let it fall to my feet. Under your robe, the volume was noticeable. I didn't know a lot of work to do, but had already seen many things in my life, and could put into practice this. I looked at him, and had the node of your robe, leaving him naked. I couldn't help but look at the big, thick Member, and arfei before the thought of him completely inside me. Probably was flushed at the time. I had already seen other naked men, clients of my mother, but nothing compared to what I saw now. He had the strong chest, the belly set, and the arms were muscular, shapely legs. It was quite a man. And his Member had the Glans rosada. OMG, could I pass tonight and not fall in love?


End file.
